


In Training

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are those <i>restraint bruises</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Training

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic prompt: Dean, Sam, "Are those _restraint bruises_?"

Sam started wearing his cuffs buttoned. Dean was too far into the bottle to notice. Neither of them was getting any sleep, though Sam at least had an excuse that didn't involve nightmares of Hell.

_"Say yes," Gabriel says, bored. He blows on Sam's cock, barely touching it with his tongue, and Sam moans._

The night after a particularly gruesome salt and burn -- Sam hated child ghosts -- Dean tossed him a bag of salt and Sam instinctively caught it, letting his wrists extend above the line of the cuffs.

"What the fuck?" Dean said. He grabbed Sam's arm and pushed back the sleeve. "Are those _restraint bruises_?"

Sam pulled his arm away roughly. "Don't worry about it," he said.

_The restraints on Sam's wrists rattle furiously as he arches into Gabriel's hot mouth. "Say yes," Gabriel says when he comes up for air._

"What do you mean don't worry about it?"

"I mean it's no big deal," Sam tried placating his brother. "Just some bruises."

"Bruises from what, Sam?"

_Gabriel teases the entrance of his ass with a finger, circling tantalizing but never dipping in. Sam tosses his head, sweat cooling on his tortured body. "Say yes," Gabriel suggests._

"Nothing," Sam insisted.

_Gabriel's eyes glitter in the night, his lips the line of a smirk. "Say yes and I'll let you go."_

Dean threw his gear in the trunk and slammed it hard. "Whatever," he said bitterly. "I thought we were done with secrets, Sam."

_"Say yes," Gabriel says. "Say yes and I'll fuck you."_

Sam closed his eyes. "We are. It's just... personal."

_"No," Sam mutters. He says it louder, more emphatic. "No. Never."_

Dean huffed and started the Impala. "Whatever," he repeated.

_Gabriel's kiss is rough, wet and open, as he breaches Sam. He raises Sam's hips, slamming home with each stroke. "Good boy," he croons._

Sam's cock twitched in anticipation.


End file.
